


Night Shift

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal has no chill, Happy Ending, I Tried, I blame Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Twitter: Will & his daughter get into a car accident & Abigail is 100% done with her father and Doctor already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would take a stab at this so here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy!

“DR. LECTER! He’s awake!”

He was just finishing his shift when a frantic nurse started beckoning him towards a room at the far end of the corridor. Not just a room. The room. The room whose occupant invaded his every thought since his arrival. The ER had been eerily calm that evening, save for the car accident victims that had been brought in earlier that night. A father and daughter.

They were both quite lucky in the fact that their injuries were not that bad considering how demolished their vehicle was. According to the paramedics who had brought the pair in, it could have very easily been fatal. The girl Abigail, age 17, was pretty banged up-a dislocated shoulder, whiplash, and various cuts and bruises-but nothing life threatening.

The father on the other hand, took the brunt of the impact caused by the drunk driver that ran a red light. He was barely conscious when brought in, Opening his eyes only once or twice, but enough for the doctor to catch a glimpse of the blue-green eyes before they closed in unconsciousness. Will Graham was his name. 37 years old, resident of Wolf Trap, VA, according to his license.

Brown curls had been matted to his head due to the amount of blood that had been pouring from a gash across the left side of his head. Though the brain scan came back clear of any damage other than a mild concussion, he had suffered a ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, and a severely fractured leg-all of which had required surgery.

Since there weren't many other patients that night, Dr. Lecter spent most of the night keeping vigil at the father’s bedside and reporting any progress to his daughter, which there hadn't been much of since he was still under the effects of the anesthesia. 

Several times he had been caught by one of the nurses, just staring at the man. But none dared say anything about his behavior, though it was almost bordering on creepy how he had started to obsess over this one patient. He couldn't help it. He had always sought out beautiful things, spending fortunes on making the things in his life aesthetically pleasing, from the artwork in his home to the food he served. And Will Graham...he was exquisite.

If he could have gotten his hands on the driver that had marred his lovely..no, no...he shouldn't be thinking like that. He was his patient. His hands were supposed to heal, not ache to reach out and run his fingers through the soft curls framing his face. Speaking of hands...there was no ring to be found on Mr. Graham’s left hand he had noticed. Not that he had deliberately looked for evidence of a spouse but it wasn't like he could just ask the man’s daughter about his marital status.

But now he was awake, and Dr. Lecter stood outside his door, taking a deep breath before going in to speak to Will for the first time. He wondered what his voice sounded like. Was it soft? Deep? Raspy?

“Doctor? Are you coming in?” Frederick, one of the night nurses was waiting just inside the door. “He's been waiting for you” he said, with an unnecessarily smug look on his face.

Tucking his hands into the pockets of his lab coat in an attempt to look as casual as possible, he entered the room in two long strides to find the man watching his every move before he stopped at the foot of his bed. Their eyes locked and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before one of them dared speak. He should probably say something, seeing that he was the doctor and all, but he seemed to lose the ability to move his mouth.

Having enough of the awkward silence, Frederick spoke up. “Will, this is Dr. Lecter, he performed your surgery and will also be your attending physician during your stay here.”

“Hello Dr. Lecter”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is progressing very slowly. It is going somewhere, I promise, we just gotta give it a little nudge to get started.

“Hello Will” he replied before clearing his throat to continue “how are you feeling?"

“Like I got hit by a car” he said as his eyes broke their contact to begin frantically glancing around the room. “Where is Abigail? Is she ok? Where is she!?”

“Calm down, Mr Graham, everything is ok, Abigail is fine” Frederick cooed as he placed his hand gently on the patient’s arm, pretending to be deeply concerned but Hannibal knew better, because all the while he was supposed to be comforting the man, he was shooting daggers in the doctor’s direction.

So that's how it's gonna be then. Well then bring it on.

“What nurse Chilton is trying to say is that Abigail suffered only minor injuries-mainly a dislocated shoulder and whiplash- and is recuperating in the er. She has been anxious to see you, which she shall as soon as we get you moved to a regular room. Your injuries, however, were not so minor. Your spleen was ruptured, which had to be removed, your leg was broken in 3 places and…” The words died on his tongue as he looked up from the patient chart to find the man had already drifted back into sleep, soft snores escaping his pink lips with every exhale.

“He drifted off somewhere around ‘ruptured spleen’. Seriously Doc, if you talk like that to all your dates it's a wonder your bed ever sees a warm body other than your own.”

“I beg your pardon, Frederick?? What exactly are you insinuating?” he bit back

“I apologize Dr. Lecter. That was...rude of me. I was merely trying to point out that it is clear to me that your interest in Mr. Graham’s recovery is more than just...how should I say...more than just medical curiosity. You've spent every spare second with this particular patient. Why?”

“I was merely checking on his progress”

“He was still under anesthesia! There was no progress to be checked on!”

“I do not know what you are talking about Frederick. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to inform Abigail that her father was awake.”

Frederick just rolled his eyes as he followed the doctor out of the room.

Neither man saw the blue-green eye that cracked open to watch them leave the room.

oOoOo

“Good morning Dr. Lecter!” Abigail greeted them in a cheerful, yet groggy manner.

“Good morning Abigail. You seem to be feeling much better. I take it your shoulder isn't giving you too much pain?”

“Not any more. Whatever this is...” she gestured slowly towards the iv bag hanging near her bed “works great. Can I have some more?”

“I'm afraid not” the doctor replied with a chuckle “You will be receiving a prescription for a pain reliever and muscle relaxer, but nothing as strong as what you are receiving here. I actually came bearing news of your father.”

“Is he awake? Can I see him?”

“He was awake but only for a bit. It sometimes takes a while for the anesthesia to wear off. We will be moving him to a room shortly and you will be free to visit him.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of him. I don't know what I would do without him”

Hannibal just smiled fondly at the girl. It was clear that she and her father were close. “Is there anybody you need to call?”

“Yeah, I should probably call Beverly. Let her know what happened” the girl said casually as she began rummaging in the bag that contained her possessions.

“Beverly….a girlfriend?” The doctor questioned with a hint of disappointment.

“If by girlfriend you mean a friend who happens to be a girl, then yeah. She's sorta my dad’s BFF.”

Hannibal let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in, shoulders relaxing a little more. When his eyes met the young girl’s, her shocked expression revealed that his relief may have been a little too noticeable. Fumbling for a quick recovery he mumbled something about prescriptions and release forms before turning to leave the room.

‘Weird’ Abigail thought. She would have shook her head if her range of motion hadn't been impaired by the ridiculous neck cuff she was forced to wear was a result of the whiplash. She quickly dialed Bev’s number. It rang 3 times before she answered.

“Hey Bev! You got a minute?”

OoOo

As soon as the elevator doors had opened on the 4th floor, Hannibal practically sprinted down the hall toward room 409. Stopping for a moment outside the door to regain his composure, he heard several voices inside the room.

The first he recognized as Abigail’s, another female voice he assumed must belong to the friend, Beverly if recalled correctly. The third voice most definitely belonged to none other than Frederick Chilton.

“Now, Will, is that more comfortable? Do you need another pillow? It would be no trouble at all to get another one”

Hannibal just rolled his eyes from the other side of the door.

“It's fine...what did you say your name was?” he heard Will ask.

“It's Frederick, remember? They must really have you on a lot of pain medication, I've been your nurse since you were admitted.” He sounded disappointed and Hannibal couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across his face with what he heard next…

“So where is this Dr. Lecter you were telling me about on the phone Abby? I wanna meet the man who saved Will’s life” Beverly asked, completely ignoring the nurse

“I'm not sure, he said he was coming right up” Frederick quipped. “I'll just, uh go find him”

Hannibal quickly straightened to his full height from where he had his ear all but pressed against the door. The door flew open seconds later and Frederick almost crashed into the man. “They are waiting for you...Doctor”

Completely ignoring the man he strode into the room, eyes seeking out the person he came to see. “Hello Abigail. And this must be Beverly” he said extending his hand towards the woman “I am Dr. Lecter”

After the two shook hands he turned his attention towards the man in the bed, but not before he heard Beverly whisper to Abigail “You didn't tell me he was hot and European”. She made an ‘umph’ noise which he assumed was from Abigail elbowing her with her one good arm.

He did his best to contain the smile that threatened to break his composure “And how is my favorite patient?” He asked the angelic creature laying in the bed. He had never seen anybody make a hospital gown look so good.

“I'm doing ok I guess, considering. Even better now that Abby is here and I can thank you properly without passing out on you”

“No thanks is necessary, Mr. Graham. You have been a model patient and it has been my pleasure, I assure you”

“It's hard to cause problems when I'm unconscious, doctor. And call me Will. Only my students call me Mr. Graham”

“Very well then, Will. Is there anything I can do for you at the moment? Do you have any questions I can answer for you regarding your recovery?”

“Nothing I can think of at the moment. You pieced me back together really well. You have very skilled hands."

*ahem*

Both men turned their heads towards the two females standing near the window.

“Yeah, I have a question” Beverly stated bluntly. “How long is he in for?”

“Well, that all depends on his progress. Repairing internal bleeding and removing a ruptured spleen is serious business. He will probably be here at least a week for observation, to make sure he is free from infection and any other complications. I will personally be keeping a very close eye on his progress.”

“Ok, so if anything goes wrong I can hold you personally responsible?”

“Beverly!” Will quickly admonished her.

“It is quite alright, Will. I assure you Beverly, he will be in the absolute best of hands under my care.” He assured her with a wink.

Abigail just rolled hers eyes. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of that this week.

“Dr. Lecter, before you go…” Will said just as he was about to make his exit “I need to, um…I need...”

“I think he's trying to tell you he needs to piss” Beverly interjected.

“Gee thanks Bev. But I'm sure that's not exactly his job.” Will said shyly as his face began to turn red.

“Yeah, well, you don't want nurse Fred to come back. You almost couldn't get rid of him last time. Besides, it's not like the good doc here can't handle it. You don't mind at all do you Doctor?”

“It is no trouble at all. If you would just excuse us a moment.” Hannibal answered in his most professional voice as he pulled the curtain around, blocking the bed from view.

“Well I guess this is one way for them to get better acquainted” he heard Beverly say from the other side.

He's starting to like this Beverly.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for Beverly. And with Will's impaired mobility combined with his fresh surgical incision means no proper toilet at the moment. So...yeah-one hell of an ice-breaker, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

*knock knock knock*

Hannibal stood outside of room 409 clutching a cloth bag full of various food containers. Nothing too fancy but definitely better than what the hospital cafeteria calls food.

“Come in” Will called from inside.

Dr. Lecter entered the room to find Will laying with a tv remote in one hand, aimlessly flicking through channels.

“Oh, hello Dr. Lecter. What brings you by?”

“Actually, I thought you would enjoy a hot meal not served on a hospital tray” the doctor replied with a warm smile

“You didn't have to do that, but I'm grateful nonetheless” the man said as he watched his doctor unload containers onto the bedside table before pulling a chair to sit alongside the bed. “Will you be staying and eating too? I-I mean, you don't have to, I didn't expect...I mean...its just kinda boring here you know? Tv is shit and a person can only do so many crossword puzzles so….”

“I was hoping we could enjoy this meal together, perhaps get to know each other a little better.”

“I would like that, but do you not have other patients or…” He tapered off, unsure of what he was actually asking.

“Or is this a social call?” Hannibal finished for him “Well, I am off work, I went home to prepare a meal for us, which we will enjoy together...wouldn't you say this is a social visit?”

“Well, yeah I guess so, but why?” Will questioned as he flicked off the tv and began raising the hospital bed into a more upright position. “I mean, surely you have better things to do than spend your time off in a hospital room. I'm not that interesting am I?”

“My dear Will, there are many places I could be, but this is where I want to be. You underestimate yourself. I happen to find you very interesting, which is why I was hoping to get to know you better, hence the reason I'm here.” Dr. Lecter stated, unconsciously placing a hand on the other man's arm.

Will glanced down at the point of contact before meeting the doctor’s eyes with a smile. “In that case, how could I refuse?” He responded before picking up a spoon and digging into the bowl of soup that had been placed in front of him. It tasted like chicken soup, but didn't look like anything he had ever eaten.

“This is delicious, thank you. Do you cook often?”

“I prepare most meals myself. I am very particular about what I put in my body”

“I can tell.” Will blurted out. Oh my god had he said that out loud? He raised his head from where he had been staring at the doctor’s chest to find the man watching him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I-I mean, you just...you um...I...shit. I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry Dr. Lecter. I hope that wasn't too awkward.”

“Not at all. I'm glad that you...approve” He replied, allowing his eyes to roam over the younger man's body, beyond the point of caring whether he was being obvious or not. He could feel the atmosphere in the room changing, like there was an electric current running between the two of them. 

He placed his spoon alongside the bowl as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His hand was itching for contact with the man. Just to touch him, caress him, kiss him...anything. What would Will do if he was to just reach out and….

His hand paused in midair and his thoughts were broken by the door swinging open and Beverly striding into the room like she owned the place, Abigail trailing behind, stopping in her tracks as she took in the situation before her. A wicked smile broke out across Beverly’s face as she said “Sorry are we interrupting something?”

Hannibal stood up, offering his chair to the youngest woman. “Not at all. Please, sit.”

He noticed that Will wouldn't look anyone in the eye as he began moving his sheets around. To anyone else it would look like he was straightening them, but Hannibal saw that instead he was kind of bunching them up, making a wrinkled pile around his hips where….oh. Interesting….

“Dad, are you feeling ok? You looked kinda flushed. Dr. Lecter does he look okay to you?” Abigail asked.

“He does look a bit unwell” Hannibal said as he looked towards Will with a knowing smile and a wink he hoped nobody had noticed. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed so he was standing directly beside Will, neither man taking their eyes off each other.

Beverly just stood off to the side grinning as she watched the situation unfold in front of her. She wasn't dumb, she knew what they had walked into and could only guess as to what would have happened had they not been interrupted. For 2 days she has watched these fools dance around each other. She kinda hated that she had interrupted an impromptu date, but she wouldn't wanna miss this for the world.

Dr. Lecter knelt down as he raised his hand to press it to Will’s forehead to *check his temperature* before bringing it down to rest on his cheek. “You're hot” he said in a tone that was definitely not his normal patient voice.

Realization finally hit Abigail as her eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Oh no no no. Nu-uh. No. Nurse!” She yelled as she pressed the red button resting by her father’s head.

Seconds later Frederick burst into the room frantically, pausing when he saw 4 pairs of eyes staring back at him.

“Is everything okay in here? Mr. Graham is something wrong?”

“Everything is under control Frederick” Hannibal answered. Once glance at Will told him that the man was feeling trapped in an uncomfortable situation, his eyes pleading for him to do something “I think Will just needs some rest. Perhaps we should leave him be for a while”

Everybody started slowly moving towards the door, as Hannibal started gathering the bowls and packing his things up. A firm grip on his wrist stopped his movements.

“Stay”

Hannibal glanced towards the door then back at Will. “Of course” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hip resting beside Will’s unbroken thigh.

They sat staring at each other, both unsure of what their next move should be. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Will grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, crashing their mouths together. They stayed like that for only a moment before Hannibal reached out and held onto the back of Will’s head, gently pulling his curls to tilt his head slightly, deepening their kiss.

Too caught up in the moment, softly groaning into each other's mouth, neither one of them heard Abigail come back into the room to retrieve her abandoned backpack.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my god! What are you doing?!!” Abigail yelled causing Will to reflexively shove Hannibal away from where the two men were pressed together.

“Abigail! I-I thought you had left” Will said trying desperately to find the right words to save the situation and save himself from further embarrassment

“We were gone like 60 seconds dad! I can't believe you started making out with Dr. Lecter the minute we walked out the door!”

He heard a “YES! I knew it!” from the other side of the door. Hannibal didn't see what the big deal was. They were only kissing. It's not like they were indecent. Not yet anyway. But he supposes no teenage girl wants to see their father making out with his doctor. Still, he needed to do what he could to ease the situation.

“I apologize Abigail, I am just as much at fault as your father. We never meant to upset you.”

“It's ok, I get it, you two like each other, that much is evident to pretty much everybody. Just...try to reign it in a bit, will ya? I don't particularly like seeing my dad with his tongue down somebody's throat. It's kinda gross, you know? I'm just glad you were only kissing and nothing more. I don't particularly feel like bleaching my eyeballs tonight. So I'm just gonna go and pretend I didn't see that." And with a final roll of her eyes she was gone, a disgusted/horrified look still planted on her face.

“Well that was...unexpected”

“I'm sorry Will. I didn't expect any of this to happen. We should just be glad it was only Abigail and not any hospital staff. We have clearly crossed some boundaries that could get me into very big trouble” Hannibal said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“W-what? Don't apologize Hannibal. I mean, I kissed you. It was my mistake. I should be the one apologizing. I thought that you… I'm sorry...Christ...I've fucked up big time. I didn't mean to...”

“Will”

But the man kept rambling “but then you said the thing when you touched my face. I thought you meant I was….that you wanted...oh my god I'm so bad at this...I'm so sorry Dr. Lecter”

“WILL!” the doctor said more forcibly grasping the man's face to get his attention. “Now, are you finished?” When the man didn't say anything else he took it as a ‘yes’. “Good. Now, what I was going to say was I like you very much. This was NOT a mistake and I don't want you to ever think I don't want this. But if you wish to continue what has started here, we would have to be very very discreet. Do you understand?”

The other man gave a small nod. “So you aren't upset with me? I don't want to get you in trouble” he said quietly, looking at his doctor with the most devastating big blue puppy eyes.

“Oh Will, how could I possibly be upset with you?” Hannibal said tenderly, his fingers now slowly stroking the curls that frame the man’s face. “After all” he said as he moved their faces closer together “You. Are. My. Favorite. Patient” punctuating each word with kisses all over his face before pressing their lips together.

Will allows his mouth to be completely ravaged as he reaches out and wraps an arm around Hannibal to stroke his back, while the other is grasping at his side. They have been careful not to press too hard together, since his incisions are still very tender.

They part only when both of them are completely breathless, pausing to lean their foreheads together. The silence is broken by Hannibal. “I think I'm going to have a very hard time being discreet about this when every time I see you I want to kiss you breathless”

“I'm glad I'm not the only one” Will said as he moved to lay his head back onto his pillow. “ But ummm….speaking of hard times, if you haven't noticed, I...uh...kinda have a big problem.” Will stammered as he lifted his bed sheet. He was beyond being modest now-Hannibal was his doctor, after all.

“Oh?” Hannibal innocently replied as he craned his head to look around the raised bed sheet. “I see, Mr Graham. That is a big problem. Now what's to be done about that?”

“Hmmmm….you tell me Dr. Lecter. What's your professional advice?”

“What I would normally recommend in a situation such as this is not very practical, given your injured state. Lucky for you, I have very talented hands...that is if you give your consent to receiving my….treatments”

OoOo

Hannibal awoke with a start, quickly glancing at his watch before turning to look at the beautiful creature laying in the hospital bed. His face was bathed in streaks of gold from where the sun was filtering through the blinds on the window.

It was almost time for his shift to start, but leaving this sleeping angel was almost an impossible task. He quietly rose from his chair and stretched to ease the kink that had settled into his lower back. He hated to leave without saying a word, but Will needed to rest as much as possible for the best and quickest recovery.

He bent and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered “I will be back as soon as possible... sweet dreams, širdelė”


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning sleepyhead!”

“Ugh, Bev, it's too early to be so cheerful.” Will moaned from the bed.

“No need to be grumpy or I won't give you what I brought you” Bev said as she plopped down on the bed hard enough to jolt Will’s broken leg, wrenching a groan from the man in the bed.

“Hey watch it will you, I'm an injured man” Will whined reaching out to snag one of the sacks Beverly still had clutched in her hand. “What did you bring me?”

“Breakfast. Sort of. Actually only this one is from me.” She said as she held out one of the bags towards him. “Donuts, breakfast of champions.”

“Thanks Bev” he replied as he opened the bag to retrieve a creme-filled donut. “What's in the other bag and where did it come from?”

“Actually I have no idea what it is, but I can tell you who it is from.”

He sat there a moment before he realized she wasn't going to say anymore “Okay….so who is it from?”

“Look in the bag and you tell me.”

He reached in the bag and started pulling out various containers of food and began setting them on the table he had pulled over his lap. By the time the bag was empty his table was full of sausage, oatmeal, eggs, fruit, and various muffins.

“Looks like they left you a love note, Graham” Beverly teased as she reached for the slip of paper attached to the top of one of the containers, but Will snatched it before she could reach it.

He unfolded it and as his eyes began scanning the note, his ears began to redden as a huge grin began to spread across his face. 

_Good Morning Will._  
_I trust you slept well. You did, after all, have a very ‘exciting’ day yesterday and were quite exhausted. I'm sorry I left without a word, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to interrupt your much needed sleep. I didn't know what you like for breakfast so I included a little bit of everything. I hope you find it satisfactory  
H.L._

He tried to play it off even though what he really wanted to do was clutch it to his chest and squeal like a teenage girl. Instead, he just simply set it off to the side, feigning nonchalance, hoping she wouldn't notice when he slipped it under his pillow.

“Someone's got a boyfriend” Beverly teased in a sing-song voice.

“What? I do not.” Will blushed, ducking his head slightly to dig into the feast before him. “H-he’s my doctor, Bev. Just my doctor, nothing more. There is absolutely nothing between us. Strictly a doctor-patient relationship. He's my doctor and that's all there is to it. Just my doctor”

“I call bullshit. You are hiding something. If you had said ‘just my doctor’ once and dropped it I may have believed you, but you didn't. You said it like 5 times. So tell me Will, who are you trying to convince? Me or you?”

“I...don't know what you are talking about. Now please let me eat in peace. And if you're nice I'll even share my muffins”

“Okay okay, I'll stop.” They sat in relative silence for only a few moments before she finally cracked “sooo….what happened with Dr. Sexy pants after we left yesterday?”

“Bev! Nothing. Nothing happened”

“You can't lie away this one, Will. I know Abby caught the two of you playing tonsil-hockey. What I want to know is what happened after that.”

“Beverly, I am completely honest when I say….I can't talk about it” he replied. “You do realize he could get into very big trouble for what you are insinuating.”

“Oh c’mon Will. I won't say anything. I don't want to get the man in trouble. He is obviously crazy about you. Now why would I wanna mess that up?”

But before Will could reply there was a quick rasp on the door before it opened. A blonde woman walked into the room, followed by Frederick.

“Hello Mr. Graham. I'm Dr. Du Maurier. How are you feeling this morning?”

“I-I’m good. Great actually.” He answered with brows furrowed in slight confusion.

“Wonderful, Frederick here was just saying…”

Will cut her off before she could say anything else. “I'm sorry but where is Ha-Dr. Lecter. He's the only doctor I've seen since I've been here.”

“He is currently tied up in surgery. I'm covering his rounds today. Now, as I was saying, Nurse Chilton informed me that you have made excellent progress. There has been no set backs, no sign of infection, and your body is well on the way to a full recovery” the new doctor said scanning over his chart. “Looks like you're gonna get to go home.”

Will’s mouth opened in shock “Today? I thought I would at least have a few more days”

“Like I said Mr. Graham, you are making remarkable progress. Most people can't wait to go home, has your stay here been that enjoyable?” She asked with one eyebrow raised in question

“I'm sorry I was just...unexpected. That's great….really great” he replied mustering up a smile.

Today? Did Hannibal know about this? Surely he would have said something.

“Good. Now then, Frederick will get your discharge papers and someone will be around shortly with a wheelchair and you will be free to go!”

And just like that she was gone.

If he went home now that meant that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Hannibal. While it would be great to surprise Abigail at home, he couldn't help the knot that had formed in his stomach. He thought they had a few more days together at least. Neither one of them broached the topic of what would happen when he was finally released from the hospital. They were too busy enjoying the time they had together. Which was now over.

He closed his eyes to push down the tears that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes.

_That's stupid Will. You've only known the man a few days. He's your doctor, did you really expect this to be more than a fling._

But that's the problem. Deep down, he had hoped it was more than a fling.

oOoOo

Hannibal had just finished up his last surgery of the day and was quickly making his way towards the elevator.

As he stepped inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor, he could hardly contain his excitement. He hadn't spoken to Will since last night, before they had both fallen asleep. He leaned his head against the wall and couldn't help but smile when he remembered the soft gasps and groans that had spilled from the Will’s mouth as his hands gently worked the man into pleasure, and how he looked him in the eye as he went over the edge.

He was so excited to see him he was practically giddy. He couldn't wait to see if he enjoyed the breakfast he sent, so much so that he was still in his surgical scrubs. He practically sprinted from the elevator and made his way to room 409, ignoring the nurse that called after him. He gave his customary 3 knocks before he entered, not bothering to announce himself. He thought they were beyond that now.

But the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

The bed was empty. Will was gone


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! What was supposed to be a short AU prompt sorta turned into a 6 chapter thing. Whoops.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood staring at the empty room for what seemed like an eternity before forcing his legs to move. He slowly moved to back out of the room, heart pounding so hard it was resonating in his ears. Will was gone. Why was he gone?

He cautiously approached the nurses station, clearing his throat to make his presence known. When Frederick Chilton swirled around in his chair, smiling, he wished he could reach out and choke the happiness off of his face.

“Where is he?”

“ _He_ Dr Lecter? I'm afraid you will have to be more specific, there are a lot of he's on this floor. To which one are you referring?”

“You know who I am looking for Frederick. Will Graham. Where. Is. He.” He was doing his best to keep his composure when all he really wanted to do was lash out at whoever was responsible for discharging his patient. Not just his patient, his….well, he ain't sure what he was. 

They had never really talked much about specifics, nor what would happen when the day came that Will left the hospital. He just assumed they would burn that bridge when they got there. But that bridge was already burnt, with Will stranded on one side and he trapped on the other.

‘Oh yes….Mr. Graham. Well Dr. Lecter, it seems Dr. Du Maurier was very pleased with how well he was doing. I explained to her that it was all due to your….expert care. She released him earlier today.”

Hannibal didn't even know how to respond, he had to get out of there before he did something rash like punch Frederick in the face. Or break down crying. Either one was not something he wanted others to witness. Instead he just turned on his heels and sulked away from the nurses station. He needed to have a word with Bedelia.

oOoOo

He spotted the blond woman the moment she stepped off the elevator. He also saw the intake of breath when she caught his eye. “Hello Hannibal”

“Bedelia, I need to speak with you if you have a moment. It's concerning one of my patients.”

“I have a feeling I know what this is about. Or rather who” she replied, looking away. “Tell me Hannibal, are you not happy with how well he is doing? One would think it would be a testament to your skills as a doctor. But apparently not. What I want to know is why?

“I do not have to explain myself to you. I have my reasons. That should be enough. Do you not trust my judgement?”

“I respect you as a colleague Hannibal, but I also tend to agree with Nurse Chilton on one thing about you. You are obsessed with Will Graham” she stated calmly before turning and walking away.

oOoOo

“Dad wake up. It's time to eat. I made breakfast for dinner” Abigail announced.

“Mmmph” Will grumbled. He would have turned his back on her if his cast hadn't prevented him. “I’m not hungry.”

“Come on dad you have to eat. You haven't eaten all day, it's not good for your recovery and you were doing so well.” She pleaded.

She stood in the doorway observing the man laying on the couch. He had barely moved from the spot in the two days he has been home, except to hobble on his crutches to the bathroom. 

She couldn't help but feel responsible for all this. Her dad had done everything he could for her, as evident by the injuries he now sported. When her dad said he would always be there for her, he meant it. That's why when the alcohol and drugs started getting passed around at Marissa’s party, she hadn't hesitated to call him to come pick her up. He was never once angry about her blowing off father/daughter movie night, instead he praised her good judgment and thanked her for calling him. She should have never gone to that party.

Now he was broken, physically and emotionally. She had to fix this.

Silently slipping out the door onto the porch, she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

“Hello, I need to speak with Dr. Lecter”

“I'm afraid he's with a patient at the moment, can I take a message?”

Abigail pondered for only a split second before she blurted out “This is very important! My dad...h-he’s really sick! Please tell him Abigail needs to speak to him immediately! It's an emergency!” She crossed her fingers and hoped that ‘emergency’ would be the magic word that would fetch the doctor.

“Abigail calm down, if this is a medical emergency regarding your father you need to call 911 right now, otherwise you will have to call back. Like I said he is unavailable at the moment.”

“Please if you could just tell him it's me. My dad he...” But she paused as she heard a shuffle on the other end as though the phone was being passed around. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the nurse converse with a man with an accented voice.

“Abigail? Is everything okay? What is wrong?” Dr. Lecter asked frantically. He was not doing a good job at hiding the fear that had arose in him when he had heard the nurse say ‘Abigail’ ‘dad’ and ‘emergency’.

“Oh Dr. Lecter thank god. It's my dad. H-he’s really sick. I don't know what to do! Please, I need your help!”

“Calm down Abigail, give me your address. I am coming.”

oOoOo

Hannibal completely ignored the nurses calling after him as he dashed out of the hospital and practically ran to his car. How could he tell Abigail to calm down when he himself was shaking like a leaf. He knew Will should have never been sent home. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew that Will was healed enough to be discharged, but he selfishly wanted to keep him there, where he could tend to him and care for him. And hold him and kiss him.

And now look what has happened. Will was sick, possibly has an infection that could very well be life threatening. Making his way onto the main road he gunned the engine, quickly picking up speed.

The address given him was only about twenty minutes away, ten with the way he was driving. Before long he was tearing down a gravel driveway approaching a white farmhouse.

Abigail greeted him on the porch and held the door open for him.

“He's in the living room.” She said leading the way, but stopping just short of the doorframe leading into the room. He continued inside, heart fluttering in his chest in anticipation of seeing his beautiful angel again.

Will was there-laying on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the television. He approached the man slowly, kneeling down beside him.

“I came as quickly as I could. How are you feeling?”

“H-Hannibal? What are you going here?”

“Abigail called. Said you were very sick. She said it was an emergency.”

“She did what? Emergency? But I'm not sick" he said as he looked at Abigail, who was still lingering nearby. “Abigail, why would you do this?”

“I'm sorry dad, I was just worried about you. Ever since you left the hospital you've been depressed, not eating, staring at the tv. I thought that maybe...if you saw Dr. Lecter again maybe you would smile again.”

“Abigail, you know better than to fake an emergency like that. He is a very busy man-you can't just get him to come all the way out here under false pretenses to get me to smile. Hannibal I am so sor-” 

But the doctor cut him off mid-apology with the a fierce, passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned after the initial shock wore off. Hannibal's long hands were grasping Will’s face as his tongue pressed into his mouth. Will reciprocated with a gentle tug of Hannibal’s hair as he opened his lips wider to allow a deeper kiss.

*ahem*

Not even glancing at Abigail as they reluctantly broke apart, Hannibal placed one more peck on Will’s mouth, but kept his hand in place and began gently stroking Will’s face. “I was so worried, Will. When I thought you were sick, I was so frightened” Hannibal said softly, his voice shaky. “But now that I'm here, know this...darling I would cross oceans to make you smile.”

Will responded by wrapping his arms around the man and tugged at him to urge him up onto the tiny space beside him on the couch. “Stay with me”

“Where else would I go?”

And once again they were wrapped up in each other's embrace, worshipping each other with their hands and their mouths. It wasn't until Hannibal’s hand began drifting lower and Will’s hand made its way under Hannibal's shirt that Abigail proclaimed “That's it I'm staying with Bev!” But she smiled anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was cheesy. It was corny. But I loved every minute of it and I hope you did too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
